Modern living, especially in suitable climates, encompasses outdoor living in addition to indoor living. This is indicated by the proliferation of patio areas which have become commonly used as outdoor living areas. Where climates are not suitable for substantial amounts of outdoor living, indoor living is divided or separated into various activity areas. This is indicated by the prevalence of homes which include family rooms, dens, playrooms, game rooms or similar areas in addition to the usual functional kitchen, dining room, and the like.
It has become common practice to utilize the additional area to perform some of the functions which are normally performed in the kitchen, such as food preparation, cooking, and eating for example. In such cases it is usually necessary to provide duplication of appliances or appurtenances or to hand carry items between areas. Duplication is expensive and space consuming, while transporting entails effort and inconvenience.
The prior art is replete with devices such as furniture built into a wall as a movable part thereof, or food servers in the form of rotatable tables which revolve through wall apertures. None of these devices, however, provides a means for presenting any one of several work areas selectively to regions on remote sides of separating walls.